The Sparks Of Two Sides
by Kagome-Loves-Kouga
Summary: There are two sparks inside all of us, in our genetic code, in our very essence. One is The Spark of Good and the other is The Spark of Evil. Both reside in these girls, although they are like Yin and Yang; but thier hearts chose each other, all the same.
1. Chapter 1

**K.L.K-...ooookay... half-asleep inspiration, anyone?**

**TITLE: The Sparks Of Two Sides**

**SUMMARY: There are two sparks inside all of us, in our genetic code, in our very essence. One is the Spark of Good...and the other is the Spark of Evil. Both reside in these girls, although they are like Yin and Yang; opposites, but they couldn't stop thier hearts from choosing each other for that exact reason.**

**RATING: T**

**GENRES: Romance/angst**

**AUTHORESS'S NOTE: alrighty, it's gonna be one hell of a wierd ride. this is probably why I shouldn't be allowed to run soley on caffine and two hours of sleep. enjoy, if you possibly can.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto. I don't even own an iPod. Kami, I think those things are overpriced and silly to have....anyway, Naruto isn't mine, and he never will be. I can't draw guys very well. (sheepish smile)**

* * *

Ino looked around Sakura's mind. "wow. dark and gloomy..." she noted, thinking she was alone.

"**_TELL me about it_**." a voice- a dark version of Sakura's came from behind her, and she turned to see a girl that looked like Sakura, but she had crimson eyes and pink-tipped ebony hair.

"S-Sakura?" she choked out, shocked.

the person smirked. "_**no. close though**_." she appeared in a shadow moving across the already shadowy ground in front of Ino. "_**I am her Inner self. just call me Inner. listen... Sakura...**_" the person hesitated. "_**Sakura isn't really all that you think her to be**_."

the Yamanaka blinked. "huh?"

"_**she's...shes been through a lot. her family? it's half killed off- her immidiate family- save for her mother, who beats her." Inner quickly said. "I'm only telling you this, because you can help her**_."

the blonde blinked. "but h-how?"

the crimson-coloured glowing eyes looked at her. "**_by becoming her friend again. she's going down a dark path, giving into Usui-_**" a cage lit up in the backround, showing a gigantic Kitsune with ten tailes, that was ferocious looking, while still looking elegant, with the ebony fur tipped with purple. _**"-the damn thing that killed half of her family to begin with, and it started the whole thing. I need you to help her**_." the crimson eyes pleaded.

"...h-how?" Ino asked acceptingly.

"**_well..._**" Inner thought. "**_the thing is, there are two sparks inside all of us, in our genetic code, in our very essence. One is the Spark of Good...and the other is the Spark of Evil. the one of evil is getting fed by that damned kitsune..._**" Inner paused, as a dark purply, poisonous flame appeared on the left of the cage doors, while a bright white spark half the size was on the other. "**_and it's growing larger. Sakura's unaware of this, but she can't do this alone. the only person she even trusts enough now is you_**."

Ino nodded. "so... what should I do once I get out of here?" she wondered to the Inner personality of the pinkette, who was brushing off her blue Haruno training dress.

**"_you act like you've never seen me before, but please, become her friend._"** the Inner pleaded, before Usui roared monstrously.** "_you'd better go. and Saku-chan doesn't know of Usui!"_** she added quickly, before Ino was thrown from Sakura's gloomy mind back to her body.

it stood, and she was a little afraid. "two minds?" she asked, frightened, and everyone else had thier attentions centered on the fight. "w...what are you?" she asked warily, as she took a step back. "s-some kind of...of..." her eyes were truly scared. this frightened her truly, now that she knew the rosette's secret. "_DEMON_?!" she shrieked out. she truly couldn't help herself. she tried so hard...

Sakura's face twisted into a painful reminder of what Ino had promised. "f-first my mother..." she said disbelieveingly, and everyone heard it. "then my only true friend?" a strange, humorless half-grin appeared on her face, as her bangs overshadowed her eyes, which were flashing without her knowing, from green to crimson. "w-what is wrong with me, to be called such names?" she whispered. her head throbbed, and she fell to her knees with a cry of pain.

"_Sakura_!" Kakashi called in alarm for the pinkette.

she gripped her head, as her flashing eyes were apparent to everyone now. "I...argh!" she winced from the throbbing of her head, like something was bashing around in there, trying to desperatly make its escape into control. "I'm...f..._fine_!" she ground out, and stood determined to not screw this up. "i-I'm tired of b-being called names..." her eyes kept flashing, but centered on green for a moment longer this time. "like demon..." she spat. "abomination..." she panted as she fell to her knees from her killer headache. "and weak." she snarled. "let's finish this." she decided, her eyes staying green, but it was sharper than flint. and it had a tiny bit of purple lurking near the pupil, which had slightly elongated. she got up, and growled menacingly.

_**'Ino, do it! I need you to be knocked out at the same time as her!'**_ Inner Sakura's voice echoed in Ino's mind, so at the same time, they charged.

* * *

**K.L.K- this is this short because of all the information within it. alot to chew, ne? please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**K.L.K- NEVER FEAR, K.L.K IS HERE!... oh, wait, wrong thing to do. XD**

**TITLE: The Sparks Of Two Sides**

**SUMMARY: There are two sparks inside all of us, in our genetic code, in our very essence. One is the Spark of Good...and the other is the Spark of Evil. Both reside in these girls, although they are like Yin and Yang; opposites, but they couldn't stop thier hearts from choosing each other for that exact reason.**

**RATING: T**

**GENRES: Romance/angst**

**AUTHORESS'S NOTE: SQUUUEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!....sorries, readers... I think I might've blown out a few eardrums with that one...ANYWHO, I got the ends of my hair dyed black! X3 Tis verra awesome. haha. well, teh Second chappie is here, and it'll be odd. there'll be more revealed in this chapter as well of Sakura's past...including the killing of her family. sorry if this is a bit angsty, but it has to be, because this'll be the poor Blossom's past, and it is mostly dark when she's littler. but it'll have a good moment in there too, don't worry.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto. I don't even own an iPod. Kami, I think those things are overpriced and silly to have....anyway, Naruto isn't mine, and he never will be. I can't draw guys very well. (sheepish smile)**

* * *

Ino's eyes opened to a world of darkness, and she woke up completely when she saw she was alone. "hello? Sakura?" her voice echoed. "Chouji? Shikamaru?" she looked down, only to jump in surprise when her body and clothing were glowing almost celestially, whilst the backround was darker than pitch and seemed to be ominous as well as peaceful.

"W...where...?" she asked herself. she sat for a few minutes alone, and was about to go searching for anything- anyone- or something other than the suffocating lonely blackness, when she jumped in surprise at a voice ringing out.

_**"Ino!"**_ the figure came running up, dressed in blue with pink-tipped black hair. Inner Sakura.

"Inner!" she exclaimed. then she looked around again. "W...where am I this time?" she asked curiously.

_**"Sakura's memories."**_ Inner shrugged nonchalantly. _**"We're here so you can see what she went through...in order to help her more."**_ Ino nodded numbly. she couldn't believe she'd done that to Sakura! in front of everyone too. her heart dropped into her stomach and she swallowed a lump in her dry throat, because she knew she'd royally fucked up Sakura's chances of being treated normally by others.

she shook her head slightly and watched as Inner snapped her fingers and they were instantly in Sakura's darkest memory.

Ino looked around, and saw her body was see-through. that meant she was just seeing images, she supposed.

_"Kaasan!" a little pink-haired five year old ran up to a red-haired woman with green eyes. "I love this party!"_

_indeed, there was a party going on, and Sakura's mother chuckled. "of course, Sakura-chan, it is for you going into the Academy after all!"_

_the little girl giggled. "thanks Kaasan!"_

_all of a sudden everyone around the little version of the rosette dissapeared into a inky purply backround._

"Child,"_ a dark voice, filled with poison evil smoothly said, with a feminine lilt to it._ "Rest." _a tendril of Chakra reached out to Sakura, and she giggled as she played with it, and then her eyes flashed from the viridian green to the bright demonic purple. she fell to her knees and clutched at her head as she screamed with tears running from her opened eyes. the backround dissapeared, and all the guests were talking amongst themselves._

_"It's that damned Demon child!" one man said, his brown hair and black eyes burning in hatred for the small girl. "I told you to kill her when she was still inside you, Nita!" he growled at the woman._

_"I _know_!" the woman cried._

_all of a sudden the small Sakura shouted with a demonic voice,_ "SILENCE MORTALS!" _they quieted. she had black tips on her hair, and it was wilder than before. her nails were now claws, her fangs showed plainly against the pink of her lips, and a black and purple-streaked tail and ears grew from her head, as a intricate design swirled up her limbs like ink on a piece of paper._

_she smirked, and then was gone in a flash. she gutted one of her family with her claws, and another died by her fangs. Ino's eyes widened at the bloodshed, and the little girl came to her mother._

"I will kill you."_ the little girl muttered, then her eyes flashed, the features going back, and in a flash of chakra- that damaged Sakura's mother's horribly and irrevocably- she was the little girl she was, only in ripped and crimson-stained clothes, with most of her skin dyed red with flesh and hair stuck between her teeth and nails._

_"K-Kaasan?" he eyes widened as she looked around her. "w-what happe--" she didn't get to finished her sentence, as he mother was ferociously kicking the small girl black and blue._

Ino tried to move toward the girl screaming in agony, but she was taken back to the endless blackness.

"that was her darkest memory." Inner said knowingly. "but it doesn't end there, Ino." she snapped again, and then they were once more gostly figures in another memory.

_Six year old Haruno Sakura looked to a bunch of children. "Hi!" she greeted as she shyly held out thier ball they'd kicked towards her accidentally._

_"Oi!" one bellowed. "she's a demon! get away from her!"_

_they instantly ran away from her. the little Sakura figure fell to her knees and sobbed as the tears hit the ground._

Inner snapped again, and then they were in a room that had bloodstains all across the floor. Seven-year old Sakura was laying there, staring blankly at her mother, with a humongous hole in her chest, her heart still visible and beating.

_"damn." the woman scowled. "she lives." she then bolted the door shut from the outside, and the little Sakura flinched as the door on the opposite side was flung open, her mother throwing kunai at her with poison dripping off them. most of them hit, and then they were forced from the small girl's skin by crimson purply chakra then she had no scars._

_the woman then truly left._

Inner snapped, and then they were back in the endless and stange darkness. "well?" she asked the blonde. "Do you really want to help her now, to repay her for ruining her chance at being treated normally by the others?"

Ino smiled weakly. "H-Hai."

Inner snapped once more, and then her eyes fluttered open with the voice echoing 'help her!' inside her mind. she looked to her side to see where Sakura had been sitting, thus how she could contact Inner, and then looked toward the washroom where she knew she'd be. she walked into it, and was there to see Sakura brush some water from her hand into her hair.

"Ino." she greeted coldly.

"Sakura...." the blonde said quietly, in aknowledgement. "I...I'm sorry."

the green eyes flew to her blue orbs. "w....what?"

the Yamanaka smiled softly. "I'm sorry. I...I want to be your friend, especially now."

Sakura looked at her hands. "we can give it a shot, pig." she smiled.

"sure forehead." Ino smiled back.

* * *

**K.L.K- yes... well... this is the first update for the new year! anywho, I worked long and hard on this one, because I had alot to do. so, please review for my efforts!**

**Ino- you slept all day.**

**K.L.K- I was typing all night.**

**Sakura- you ate takeout.**

**K.L.K- so? I can burn water.**

**Kakashi- (sighs) please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**K.L.K- I can't believe how long it's been…**

**TITLE: The Sparks Of Two Sides**

**SUMMARY: There are two sparks inside all of us, in our genetic code, in our very essence. One is the Spark of Good...and the other is the Spark of Evil. Both reside in these girls, although they are like Yin and Yang; opposites, but they couldn't stop their hearts from choosing each other for that exact reason.**

**RATING: T**

**GENRES: Romance/angst**

**AUTHORESS'S NOTE: I am so so so so so sorry for how long it's taken me to take this story back up. The more I promise to finish something the more it seems it gets pushed back. Although, there should be several improvements, such as writing style, format, spelling, and etcetera. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto. I don't even own an iPod. Kami, I think those things are overpriced and silly to have...anyway, Naruto isn't mine, and he never will be. I can't draw guys very well. (sheepish smile)**

**XxXxXxXxX**

Ino and Sakura walked out, chatting idly, and Shikamaru looked disbelievingly at the two. "Why are you two so nice to each other?" he asked interestedly.

"Oh, we decided to try to be friends again." Sakura shrugged. Sasuke was back on the platform, and Sakura stood up. "I'm going to go over with my team. Wanna come, Ino?" the green eyes smiled at the blonde, and the Yamanaka nodded, and then followed Sakura over to Team Seven.

"Hey Sakura-chan! What was that all about, 'Teybayo?" Naruto asked in his loud way, and she winced.

"Oh…nothing, Naruto…nothing…" she waved it off distractedly, her eyes a bit unfocused, and she looked like she was having a fight with someone in her mind.

Kakashi looked a bit troubled at this, but Ino knew it was just Inner. She saw a flicker of purple near the other girl's pupil, and she placed a gentle hand on the rosette's shoulder, and her blue eyes were met with puzzled green. "You were spaced out," the Yamanaka smiled.

"Anyway…I…Um…" She was distracted from her sentence as a few people briskly walked over towards her, faces a tad darkened. "Sabaku Gaara, Sabaku Kankuro, Sabaku Temari...Umm...Why are you here?" She tried smiling sheepishly, but when her expression was met with darkened stares she only slid her body behind the platinum blonde's.

"Haruno." The redhead spoke darkly. "Can you...Talk to us, in the hallway, for a little while." It was more of a statement than a question.

"O...Only if Ino can come with us." The girl stumbled over her words slightly.

"Fine." With that, she and her friend walked, following the Sabaku Siblings into a hallway not far from the arena.

"We want to know what Yamanaka was talking about." Gaara spoke gruffly.

"…" The girl remained silent.

The blonde's eyes hardened. "It's not right for you to ask."

Gaara glared at her. "She could possibly be a Jinchuuriki. We just want to know."

Sakura tilted her head, but stayed silent, and she seemed to be deep in thought. 'Am I a Jinchuuriki? A schizo? What is Inner...?' She wondered in her mind, not realizing that she might be thinking a little too loud, as Inner flinched but stayed in her position, feigning sleep.

"Sakura, go back upstairs, wait for me there, okay?" Ino smiled, and the girl gave a distracted nod and a thankful smile before positively sprinting up the stairs. "Listen... She doesn't know about her Bijuu." the blonde got straight to the point. "She probably won't know until she discovers it herself, and she has enough to deal with right now. I might have ruined her chances for normal treatment among the Rookie nine, but I don't plan on giving her anymore trouble. Please...Just leave her alone for the time being. She needs some time to think."

Temari swallowed at Gaara's cold look. "G-Gaara-sama... She has a point..."

The redhead thought then gave a swift nod. "I see." Then the three left, and Ino walked up to where Sakura was waiting, stuck in her thoughts, and stilling her shaky hand. Gaara could have killed her right then and there, yet he didn't. She knew she had just cheated death by telling him to wait, and it frightened her and made her calmer and more sure at the same time.

She shook her head slightly, and gave a reassuring smile to the rosette. "Don't worry, they were talking nonsense."

"Are you sure…?" Sakura spoke softly, and Ino squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"I'm sure." She thought for a moment before Sakura's stomach growled sharply.

"Do you want to go to Ichiraku after this?" Both Ino and Naruto spoke at the same time, and the blonde's eyes glanced to each other's, and Sakura chuckled nervously.

"Let's all go…"

Kakashi looked over to Sakura, and gestured for her to come over. She clutched at Ino's arm and practically dragged her with her, the venomous stares of most of the people in the arena scaring her as she was already upset.

The blonde patted her arm as they approached the silver haired man, and Kakashi looked at both of them with a questioning look.

"Sakura, what was that?"

"I don't know what you're talking about…" She spoke in a small voice, stepping closer to the Yamanaka, and she gave him a look, and his eyes flashed towards the hallway.

"Sakura, will you be okay in here for a little bit? I'm going to go talk to Kakashi a little bit, okay?"

"Okay Ino." She timidly went over to the wall next to Naruto and sat down, keeping her eyes centered on the floor as she and the whiskered blonde spoke.

Quickly walking out into the hallway, Kakashi gave her a sharp, cold look. "you're awfully buddy-buddy to Sakura considering how badly you ruined her chances at being normally treated."

"I fucked up." Ino spoke truthfully. "And I feel terrible about that but above that Sakura needs me to be there for her."

"Why did you call her a demon?"

"I…I'm not sure if I should tell you or not." Her eyes warily looked at him.

"Smart," He spoke, "but I need to know."

"If you don't tell anyone else unless fully necessary then I'll tell you."

"I promise on my honor." He spoke seriously, and Ino nodded, and sighed.

"Sakura is having a struggle inside of her right now. She has an Inner self, which is the weird chakra signal you feel at times, I now know… and she has something called Usui inside of her, which is a Bijuu but she's well sealed. She's still leaking out her desires to Sakura which is starting to turn her down the wrong road and it's affecting her already. When I tried to possess her mind Inner instead confined me in there and told me that…well, it's almost like a spark, one good one evil, and the evil one was growing far bigger. Sakura's been through some horrible…horrible things…" She shuddered, and clenched her fist to continue. "I was scared at what I'd been told, what I saw… What I heard."

"That doesn't excuse what you did for one minute."

"I know. Inner told me that I was the last person Sakura even really remotely trusted. That I needed to help the spark of good in her grow… The bijuu inside of her is called Usui—a ten tailed demon Kitsune… I don't know how Sakura got her. I don't know what Usui is trying to do. All I know is I have to help her and it's tearing my heart to pieces seeing her hurt like this…"

"What's happened to her?"

"When she was very little Usui took control of her and she… did something. I can't tell you what. Because of that her mother beat her and tried to kill her mercilessly all of the time…" She flinched at the memory. "But because of Usui she didn't die. Now her mother's an alcoholic and only has Sakura around to do everything around the house while she drinks cheap liquor and verbally abuses her, too drunk to hit her."

Kakashi stared at her, dumbfounded.

"I've been over to her house before and I just…it makes me sick. C…Can I have your help with getting her out of there? Please…? Her blue eyes pleaded into his charcoal orb, and her sighed, closing his eyes.

"I will talk to the Hokage."

"Please don't let any of this be told to Sakura. She doesn't remember much of it…"

"I won't. It sounds like she's been through far too much."

Ino nodded, and then she started back towards the door to go back into the arena. "I need to get back to Sakura…"

Kakashi nodded, and then cleared his throat.

"I want you to come pick her up from training and even be with her during them if you can... I'm not sure how Sasuke will treat her. Naruto, I know will be fine with her through anything… but Sasuke…"

Ino nodded. "It's understandable. I'll talk to Asuma-Sensei. Thank you Kakashi-san."

He gave a stiff nod before heading off in the direction of a restroom and Ino quickly walked back into the arena and sat down beside Sakura, who was talking to Naruto.

The only greeting she got was the rosette scooted closer to her and gripped the hem of her skirt, but she was fine with that.

"I tell you, the pork ramen is best!"

"No, the shrimp ramen is sooo good!"

Blocking out their silly fight, Ino locked eyes with Naruto for a split moment, and he nodded at the unspoken message.

"_Thank you for distracting her and treating her normally…"_

**XxXxXxXxX**

**K.L.K- I'm very sorry and embarrassed at how long this took to get out. I'd all but abandoned Naruto fanfiction mainly because I was playing a lot of Survival Horror games such as Resident Evil, Silent Hill, etcetera.**

**Inner Sakura- WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?**

**K.L.K- (Flinches and rubs the back of her head) Wellll… You might be able to say I was…lost on the road of life? Teehee? (sheepish smile)**

**Sakura and Ino- (Twitch)**

**K.L.K- Well, I hope you enjoyed, and—**

**Kakashi- (Poofs up behind her, whispers) Review. (disappears in a small cloud of smoke)**

**K.L.K- (coughs and waves her hand, trying to dissipate the smoke) Goddammit Kakashi! Well…At least that hasn't changed.**


	4. Chapter 4

**K.L.K- Woooooo fourth chapter!**

**TITLE: The Sparks Of Two Sides**

**SUMMARY: There are two sparks inside all of us, in our genetic code, in our very essence. One is the Spark of Good...and the other is the Spark of Evil. Both reside in these girls, although they are like Yin and Yang; opposites, but they couldn't stop their hearts from choosing each other for that exact reason.**

**RATING: T**

**GENRES: Romance/angst**

**AUTHORESS'S NOTE: I had fun with this chapter, so I hope you enjoy it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto. I don't even own an iPod. Kami, I think those things are overpriced and silly to have...anyway, Naruto isn't mine, and he never will be. I can't draw guys very well. (sheepish smile)**

**XxXxXxXxX**

As they walked from the building Sakura craned her neck, trying to ease the tension she felt in it. There were a few of the rookie nine in the hospital; Lee and Hinata were the worst cases, however. Sasuke was laid up in the hospital too under watch for the whole Forest of Death incident and chakra exhaustion.

Ino was walking very close to Sakura, almost protectively, as was Naruto on the other side. Kakashi held back a bit as they approached Ichiraku. As they got there Ino held open the flap for Sakura, and hen claimed a seat next to her. The rosette was still visibly shaken and her hands trembled a bit.

Ino put hers on the rosette's, touching the other girl's hands gently, ignoring the sudden thud of her head, and Sakura jumped a small bit but turned her head to Ino and smiled shakily, and Ino smiled back at her.

"I-I don't have to go back home tonight…C-can I stay at your house?" She asked softly.

"Sure, you know mom and dad love you." The blonde grinned slightly, and the Haruno giggled.

"This is true…"

"Why don't you ever want to stay over at my house or Teme's, 'Teybayo?"

Sakura's eye twitched as her hand whapped him on the back of his head. "Because it's inappropriate, shannaro!"

"Oww, Sakura-chan why'd you have to do that?" Naruto clutched the back of his head and whined.

"I'm TRYING to knock some sense into you!"

Ino smiled at the squabble, noticing Sakura beginning to get back to her old self again.

The waitress came up to them and Ino glanced over the menu quickly, before ordering the beef ramen.

"Just a glass of water please," Kakashi asked politely.

"Shrimp ramen!" Naruto grinned, and the girl rolled her eyes.

"Already written down Naruto-kun."

"Pork ramen please…" The brunette nodded to Sakura and then moved back to the kitchen area to help her father fill the order.

"I honestly haven't been in here for months… my team usually goes to a barbeque place because of Chouji." The blonde spoke, looking around. She'd almost forgotten how simple and nice the small stand was.

"Sounds like Chouji," Kakashi chuckled.

The brunette brought their food out and set the right bowl—or in case of Kakashi, glass—in front of the person who ordered it and went back in to the back to give them some privacy.

"Itadakimasu," They all spoke softly as they began to eat, breaking apart a set of sticks.

As she ate Ino glanced over to Sakura a few times, watching her as she happily ate and swiveled on the stool a little bit. After she'd finished about half of her noodles she noticed a bit of juice on the rosette's cheek from the shrimp and she, without really thinking about it, picked up a napkin and wiped the cheek of the other girl carefully and gently.

Viridian green looked at her in perplexity, and the Yamanaka quickly put the napkin down, blushing slightly in embarrassment. "You…Um...Had a little bit of shrimp stuff…"

"Thanks Ino." Sakura smiled.

"No problem." They went back to eating and had small bits of chitter chatter, a few jokes, some inside ones that Ino could grasp somewhat, others not so much.

After they'd finished and it was time to pay, Sakura began to get out her coinpurse from her shuriken pouch but before she could get out her money Ino had already put the small amount down on the counter for both their bowls.

"You don't have to…"

"Consider it the beginning of staying over at my house," Ino suggested, and the rosette hesitantly gave in.

"O…Okay…"

Ino stood and stretched, and Kakashi took his last sip of water. Sakura yawned as she began to get up and was so tired she didn't notice her foot placed awkwardly on the stool and she twisted it and began to fall, her eyes wide as she saw the ground coming at her.

On an instinct Ino reached out and caught her, the rosette clinging to her as her heart pounded a small bit from the sudden difference in her position. Ino swallowed a bit, and then helped Sakura back onto her feet, smiling softly at her. "You okay?"

"Just really tired…"

Ino nodded. "I know how you feel…come on, let's go to my house." She had to bite her tongue and not say 'home'. She really wanted the pink-haired kunoichi to think of her house at home and wanted nothing more for Sakura to live with her instead of her drunkard mother. Shaking her mind of that she smiled at the other two in the stand. "Seeya Naruto, Seeya Kakashi-san."

They nodded and Sakura yawned. "Bye Naruto-kun, bye Kaka-sensei…"

"Bye Sakura-chan, sleep well." Kakashi smiled, and the blonde and rosette walked from the lit stand into the dark and cool night.

As they walked Sakura kept almost drifting over into the blonde, and the blue eyed girl couldn't help but giggle slightly. As they approached the flower shop Ino's mother opened up the door and looked in surprise at Sakura.

"why hello Sakura-chan, it's been a long time." She smiles warmly as she opened the door and invited her in.

"I hope you don't mind mom but Sakura is really tired and so am I, we already ate at Ichiraku…"

"I don't mind at all dear," She closed the door behind them and laughed softly at Sakura's look. "You really do look worn out… Go ahead and go up to bed, I'll wake you up a little later tomorrow than usual for breakfast because you both need your rest."

As they started up the stairs Ino's mother spoke again, "Oh! How'd it go?"

"It went pretty well, but we can't say much."

"Did either of you girls make it to the second round of matches?"

They shook their heads.

"Why not?"

"We fought against each other and we knocked each other out at the same time." Sakura sweatdropped, and Ino rubbed the back of her head and laughed nervously.

"Ah I see… Well, go on up to get ready for bed, if you want I can bring you some tea…?"

Ino nodded and smiled. "That'd be great mom, thank you."

The two kunoichi went up the stairs and Shisha sighed, rubbing her eyes with one hand as she went into the kitchen to make the two kunoichi some tea.

"Kunoichi bond over the strangest things…"

**XxXxXxXxX**

**Ino- Shisha? That's my mother's name?**

**K.L.K- There was no name for your mother on the Naruto wiki, so I supplied my own.**

**Ino- Oooookay…**

**Sakura- I'm glad that I'm starting to act more like myself again, though.**

**K.L.K- Well, you're my favourite character Saku-chan and I honestly don't like seeing you vulnerable and timid but it's necessary to the plot.**

**Sakura- (nods)**

**K.L.K- Anyway, thank you for reading and please—(She looks around, shifty eyed, and then opens her mouth to speak)**

**Anko- (hurls herself through the doorway, breaking the door) Review!**

**K.L.K- ANKO! (She chases the Jonin out of the Disclaimer Room, cursing loudly)**

**Sakura-…Well then…**


End file.
